


Head Trip

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Grief, S2 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to The Gamekeeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Trip

The two women happily circled the two alien chairs in the lab at the SGC discussing their planned experiments with enthusiasm; the blonde bobbed her head in excitement at a suggestion from her brunette companion. They were both oblivious to the two men and the Jaffa as they entered the room so never realised how abruptly that group stopped inside the doorway. It wasn't clear which sight had brought them to a halt first; the two animated women or the alien chairs. It was the Colonel who clarified the matter and announced their arrival simultaneously.

'You really had them bring those here?' Jack O'Neill scowled at the chairs that stood centre stage in the large lab.

Captain Samantha Carter's gaze flew to the doorway and she grinned cheerfully at her commanding officer. 'Yes, sir. Isn't it fantastic?' Her eyes gleamed with pleasure as she turned back to the devices and missed Jack rolling his brown eyes in disagreement. 'I didn't expect them to agree so fast to my request.' It had been her final conversation with the Docent before they had left the P7J989 earlier that day. The unexpected wormhole activation and arrival of the chairs a couple of hours before had been a wonderful surprise for Sam. 'They've given us two chairs to study and the possibilities are endless. I mean what we could do with this technology is astounding. Of course we still have to figure out the programming and how the chair interacts with the human mind…'

'Not to mention the rest of our physiology.' Janet Fraiser interjected.

'But think about it!' Sam continued, gesturing enthusiastically. 'This could offer us limitless virtual training scenarios or flight simulations or maybe…'

'She's babbling.' Jack announced in a loud aside to their team-mates, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. His expression had softened inexplicably at Sam's evident excitement. The last time he had seen her as happy had been before she had been temporarily taken as a host for a Goa'uld symbiote. She was still dealing with the fallout which included being restricted to base until the Pentagon was convinced that she wasn't compromised not to mention the distrust and hostility of the odd one or two SGC staff. As much as he hated the alien chairs that had roused her scientific curiosity, he couldn't deny it was good to see her almost back to her old self.

'Yes, she is.' Daniel smiled at Sam who grinned back at him.

'Indeed.' Teal'c's low voice hummed across the room filled with satisfaction.

'Techno-babbling no less.' Jack continued rocking back and forth on his heels as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his combat pants.

Sam accepted the teasing with a sigh. 'Sir…'

He held up a finger. 'Why do I get the feeling that you're about to ask me for time to study the chairs?'

'Because she's about to ask you for time to study the chairs.' Daniel answered, joining in the gentle banter.

Sam ignored him and focused her attention on their team leader. 'Sir, I really think that it would be worth us spending some time studying these devices ourselves before we hand them over to Area 51. After all, we have the most experience using them.'

'An unenjoyable experience, Captain.' Jack reminded her.

'But, sir…' Sam began again.

'O'Neill, I do not understand.' Teal'c interrupted her, frowning at Jack. 'Did General Hammond not inform us that he had assigned Captain Carter to study the devices from P7J989 for a period of five days?'

Jack glared at the Jaffa. 'You couldn't let me have a little fun here, Teal'c?'

'Five days, sir?' Sam's blue eyes thanked Teal'c although her remark was directed at the Colonel.

'Five days.' Jack confirmed. 'The rest of us are on down-time apparently.' His eyes flickered accusingly to their CMO.

Janet met his gaze head on. 'Your bodies were subjected to an alien device, sir.'

'With no visible after-effects.' Jack retorted.

'Which is why I'm not restricting you to base during your down-time, Colonel.' Janet shot back.

Jack looked as though he wanted to argue but subsided as Sam's expression dimmed.

'You guys are heading off base?' She asked a little tentatively. Although Jack and Daniel usually went home to their respective dwellings when off-duty more often than not they had taken to hanging around the base to keep her company. She enjoyed their support and had appreciated their steady presence in the aftermath of her experience with Jolinar more than any of them would ever know.

'No.' Jack automatically reassured her. 'Actually, we have a ton of stuff to do around here…'

'I have lots of things to translate and catalogue.' Daniel added as he jumped in to support the older man.

'And I have…' Jack searched for an activity he could lay claim to as a justification for spending his time on the base, '…stuff.' He concluded awkwardly.

Sam smiled at them even as her fingers worried at one of the tubes on the chair she was standing beside. 'You know you don't need to stay just for me.' She forced the words out. 'I'm going to be busy with these. Of course we do need volunteers to participate in the experiments…'

'No!'

'Uh-huh!'

Jack and Daniel shook their heads furiously to back up their vehement refusals. Teal'c regarded his team-mates evenly for a long moment before he turned to Sam. 'I will assist you, Captain Carter.'

'Thank you, Teal'c.' Sam sighed. 'But unfortunately as neither you nor I seem to be able to interact fully with the chairs I need other volunteers.' She looked hopefully at the Colonel and the archaeologist in front of her again.

'I don't think there's ever going to be a situation that would make me volunteer to get back into one of those chairs.' Jack proclaimed dramatically; his vague wave encompassed the chairs, Sam and Janet and the rest of the room.

'Me either.' Daniel said quietly. He pushed his glasses up his nose and unconsciously wrapped his arms around his torso.

Sam nodded in understanding. Both Daniel and Jack had each been made to relive one of their worst memories during their experience on the planet; she could hardly blame them for their reluctance. 'I guess we'll have to put out a request for volunteers.' She murmured to Janet.

'In the meantime,' the doctor's brown eyes landed speculatively on the Jaffa, 'I wouldn't mind taking you up on your offer, Teal'c. I'd like to understand why these chairs didn't work on you and Sam.'

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

'Great.' Janet beamed at him. 'Can I just go over your report for a second and then we'll get you hooked up?'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but stepped off to the side of the lab with the doctor.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a wry look.

'Well, I should head back to my office,' Daniel said, 'translations, catalogues…' He was already stepping backwards, his mind already on the artefacts waiting for him.

Jack shooed him out the rest of the way and Sam smiled at their antics for a moment before she crouched down beside the chair and began to examine the medical equipment that made up the lower tubing. The sound of a throat being cleared beside her had her looking up to find her CO standing next to her. She jumped a little and grumbled inwardly at the special ops training that allowed the man to sneak up on people.

'Sorry, Carter.' Jack said insincerely. 'Do you have a minute?'

'Of course, sir.' She stood up again and waited for him to speak.

Jack rocked back on his heels. The mission had been tough and the thought of getting away for a few days of fishing appealed to him but he didn't want to leave her if she really needed them to stick around. Looking at her he wondered whether he should say anything; maybe he should just stay on the base.

'Sir?' Sam prompted.

Jack tapped the arm of the chair with a fist. 'Are you sure about this down-time thing, Sam?'

Sam attempted a smile and failed as her heart sank; Jack obviously did want to leave the base. 'You have somewhere in mind, sir?'

Jack shrugged, an image of his fishing cabin in Minnesota leaping into his mind unbidden. 'Maybe but…'

'It's OK, sir.' Sam interrupted him. 'Like I said I'll be busy with…' she waved at the chairs.

'That you will.' Jack said. 'And Teal'c will be around and it looks like Daniel will be too so…'

Her guarded blue eyes turned back to his. 'You should go, sir.'

'OK but I'll have my phone with me and…'

'We'll call if there's a problem, sir.' Sam promised.

'Good.' Jack said in an over-bright tone. 'Well, I should…' he gestured behind him.

Sam nodded.

'Have fun with your doohickeys, Carter.' Jack called out over his shoulder. He couldn't leave her, he determined. Even if she said it was OK it obviously wasn't. He didn't really need to go fishing…he was half-way to the elevator when Janet caught up with him.

'I thought you were about to torture Teal'c.' Jack commented as she fell into step beside him.

'I need his medical records.' Janet explained. She hesitated for a moment before plunging in. 'You're doing the right thing, sir.'

Jack's eyes slid to hers; a subtle warning in the brown depths.

'Sorry, sir,' Janet said, 'but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Captain Carter.'

Jack accepted the apology and pressed the elevator call button. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over at the petite doctor. 'You really think it's the right thing?' He asked quietly.

Janet nodded. 'It's a good sign for her recovery that she suggested you could leave her alone on the base for a few days.' She gestured as they stepped into the elevator. 'If you accept her offer and leave, ultimately it will help her feel like she's moved forward because she'll see she survived on her own without you for a few days.'

He turned over her words in his head. 'So I guess staying is out of the question?' He asked seriously.

'Daniel and Teal'c won't begin the transition until you do, sir.' Janet pointed out.

Jack inwardly acknowledged the truth of her words.

'It's a good thing, sir.' Janet assured him. She moved to exit the elevator as it slid to a stop at her floor. 'Try not to worry.'

Jack stared after her until the elevator doors slid shut. He wasn't worried, he assured himself. Just because he was naturally concerned about going on a vacation and leaving Sam didn't mean he was worried or that he thought he was abandoning her. Nope. Not at all. He rubbed a hand through his hair. Right.

o-O-o

The ringing was incessant and annoying. Jack's hand shot out from under the blankets and searched the floor beside his bed. His knuckles knocked against the receiver and he picked it up dragging it back under the covers to hold against his ear. He refused to open his eyes as he hit the receive button.

'O'Neill.' His voice croaked out in sleepy grumpiness.

'Sorry to wake you, sir.' Sam hurried out her apology.

Jack's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice and he shifted onto his back glancing at his alarm clock on his way. 'Do you know what time it is, Carter?'

'Yes, sir, but this is important.'

There was enough urgency in her voice for Jack to attempt to wake up more, rubbing his hand over his face. 'Are we being invaded by aliens?' He asked caustically.

'No, sir. It's Daniel.' Sam explained quickly.

'Daniel?' Jack sat up suddenly alert.

'Yes, sir.' Her worry coated every word. 'He called a little while ago to tell me he wasn't coming to the base and that he'd decided to go away for a few days.'

Jack frowned. The last time he'd seen Daniel the other man had been determined to stay and finish a stack of translation work during their down-time.

'I'm worried about him, sir.' Sam continued. 'He wouldn't tell me where he was going and he sounded pretty upset.' She paused. 'I think he's been brooding about his experience on P7J989.'

'It wasn't a picnic for any of us, Captain.' Jack retorted.

'Daniel had to relive seeing his parents die, sir. I think he got the worst deal.' Sam said forcefully. 'I don't know how I would have handled it if I'd had to watch my mother's death over and over.'

Jack sighed. She was right. Daniel had gotten the worst deal. As painful as it had been to watch the death of a friend, it would have been a hundred times worse to have relived the death of his parents, or worse, his son.

'I don't think he should be alone right now, sir.' Sam finished. 'I'd go myself but…'

But she was restricted to base as was Teal'c without an escort. Jack mentally waved goodbye to his fishing trip. 'You said he didn't tell you where he was going?' He said resigned.

'Actually I've managed to track him down. He's on a flight to New York.' Sam said. 'I think he's going back to the Museum of Art.'

Jack shook his head. He really didn't want to know how Sam had got the information, he told himself strictly. 'OK.' He picked up his watch. 'I'll go to New York and check on him.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said relieved. 'I've booked you on a flight that leaves at oh-seven-hundred. If you leave within the next thirty minutes for the airport you should make it.'

Jack slumped back on the pillows torn between irritation and exasperation. 'Carter…' he began furiously.

'Yes, sir?'

'Never mind.' He sighed. 'I'll call you when I find him.'

'Thanks again, sir.'

He heard the sound of the dial tone and switched the phone off, throwing it onto the bed. A few minutes later, he was in a shower and exactly twenty minutes after Sam's call he was in his truck and headed for the airport. Given his luggage was a simple overnight bag, check-in was swift and Jack found himself ensconced in a business class seat in what seemed like no time at all. He took a moment to appreciate the luxury, determined he should get Carter to book his travel more often before he made himself as comfortable as it was possible to do in an airline seat and closed his eyes. He dozed for most of the trip, waking an hour from New York and gulping down two hot stewed cups of coffee.

New York was cold. It was his only thought as he stepped out of the airport and took his place in the line for the taxis disgruntled. He slipped on his sunglasses and got into the cab asking for the Museum of Art. The drive into the city was longer than Jack had expected but his driver was competent even if his taste in music left a lot to be desired. Jack had the beginnings of a dull headache when he was duly delivered to the museum.

He looked up at the ornate building and hefted his bag onto his shoulder. Sam so owed him for this one, he thought grouchily, ignoring his own twinge of worry about Daniel as he made his way inside. It took him a while to find the younger man who stood staring at one corner of a large room. Jack felt a vague familiarity with the space and he realised that it was the same room Daniel and Sam had occupied inside the virtual world; the room where Daniel's parents had died.

He took a moment to observe Daniel from afar. The archaeologist seemed oblivious to the world going on around him. His long rangy body was tense; his arms wrapped around himself tightly; his long hair had fallen forward over his face effectively hiding it from view. The duffel bag at his feet suggested he'd arrived there directly from the airport just like Jack.

Jack walked forward to stand beside him silently. 'So, what ya doing?' He asked conversationally as though he had simply entered Daniel's office on the base to get an update.

Daniel's head swivelled to him so fast Jack was a little amazed the archaeologist wasn't injured. Face to face he could see the impact of the Gamekeeper's jaunt through Daniel's memories. The younger man was pale, much paler than normal, with the only colour provided by the deep purple shadows under red-rimmed eyes. Jack figured Daniel had spent the night awake crying before heading to New York in the early hours of the morning. He fought the urge to comfort him seeing the flare of angry recognition in the blue eyes staring back at him.

'What are you doing here?' Daniel demanded.

'Carter was worried.' Jack said lightly.

Daniel scowled. 'Sam?'

'Yeah, she was concerned after your call; asked me to check on you.' Jack happily placed all the blame on the blonde haired Captain. He was counting on Daniel having more tolerance for Sam than for himself.

'She shouldn't have done.' Daniel said, turning away from Jack, his attention shifting back to the empty corner. 'I'm fine.'

'I see that.' Jack said dryly.

Daniel glared at him. 'You've done your duty, Jack. I'm OK. You can leave.'

Jack bristled at the sharp dismissal. 'I have to find a bathroom. Watch my bag.' He whirled away before Daniel had the chance to reply.

The archaeologist watched Jack stride out and sighed on a wave of irritation. He was half-attempted to walk off and leave Jack's bag lying on the ground but his ingrained sense of decency had him staying put. Why had Sam sent Jack after him anyway? Daniel mused crossly. OK, so he maybe hadn't been completely together when he'd called her.

He sighed again.

It had been a rough night. As soon as he'd closed his eyes the memory of his parents' death had replayed like a horror film in his head; over and over. So he might have been shaky and definitely sleep deprived when he called Sam; maybe he had even sounded a little on edge. Maybe he could understand Sam being concerned about him suddenly disappearing. He reached down and picked up both bags moving to a bench by the wall. He sat down heavily and stared at the corner. It was a good twenty minutes before Jack sat down beside him and a long while before Daniel spoke.

'Did you call Sam?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah.' Jack leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together.

'I didn't mean to worry her.' Daniel rubbed his nose. 'I just needed to…to come here.'

'She gets that.'

Daniel's guilt at leaving Sam alone on the base pricked at his conscience. 'She's OK?' He asked a little anxiously. 'With us not being there?'

'She's OK.' Jack assured him. He glanced over at Daniel who was looking sceptical. 'I talked with Teal'c. She's really doing OK.' He gestured. 'And Fraiser thinks this is a good thing, us being away. She thinks it'll help Sam's recovery.'

'Really?' Daniel sounded as doubtful as Jack felt.

'Yeah. That's what I said.'

The two men exchanged a look of complete understanding before Jack turned away.

'I'm sorry, Jack.'

Jack's eyes snapped back to Daniel. 'You don't need to apologise, Daniel. That game…it screwed with my head too.'

They fell silent again, their gazes drifting back to the milling crowds as they moved through the room.

'You know every year since I turned eighteen,' Daniel began eventually, 'I would come back here every anniversary and just spend the day so I could be near them.' He paused. 'Until I went to Abydos. This morning…I just…all I could think about doing was what I did before you know; come to the museum and hang out.'

Jack examined his own hands carefully. 'You want some company?'

'It's OK. You don't have to stay.' Daniel said.

Jack turned, about to take the out Daniel offered him and leave. The words died on his lips at the sight of Daniel's face. It was a curious mix of hope and want all hidden as much as possible behind a thin veneer of pretended indifference. Jack went over Daniel's words again in his head. The younger man had come every year to the museum; every year alone. Well, Daniel wasn't alone any longer, Jack mused. 'You know,' he began, 'I just don't get to see enough art.' He gestured at the walls. 'I think I'll stick around.' He caught Daniel's surprised eyes. 'That is, if you don't mind.'

'No. I don't mind.' He said faintly, inwardly pleased at Jack's decision.

'Good.' Jack sat back and stretched out his legs.

'Jack, are you sure you…' Daniel began.

'Daniel.' Jack held Daniel's gaze firmly. 'There's no where else I have to…nowhere else I _want_ to be right now.'

Daniel nodded and looked away, tears stinging the back of his eyes. They blurred over the interested glances of the passers-by as they wondered at the two men sat on the bench staring at the empty corner.

o-O-o

'Sam! Wait up!'

Daniel's yell slowed the Captain to a halt in the corridor and she turned around to greet the archaeologist jogging towards her with a grin. 'Daniel! You're back.'

Daniel accepted her hug carefully juggling the stack of folders he carried. 'You look good.' He commented as she eased back and they resumed their walk through the corridor.

'I feel good.' Sam admitted as they headed into the commissary. 'What about you?'

Daniel shuffled a little under her regard as he handed his plate to the server for a stack of pancakes. 'Yeah. I'm good.'

She waited until they were sat at their usual table before she continued. 'Are you really OK?'

'Really.' He reassured her hurriedly as he drowned the pancakes in syrup. 'I…uh, I'm sorry I worried you. I just needed to clear my head.'

'You don't need to explain, Daniel.' She laid a hand on his arm. 'I understand.' Her blue eyes shone with sympathy. 'What you went through on P7J989…nobody should have to relive something like that.'

He nodded a little jerkily. 'Yeah.' He took his first mouthful of pancakes.

'So,' Sam said lightening her tone deliberately, 'at least you and Colonel O'Neill didn't kill each other after spending a few days alone together in New York.'

'Yeah,' Daniel drawled, his eyes softening with rueful amusement, 'I have to find some way of properly thanking you for sending him after me.' He teased.

'Ah, come on, Daniel. It couldn't have been that bad.' Sam said, her lips twitching.

Actually, Daniel mused, it hadn't been bad at all. They'd spent that first day in the museum but the next day Jack had insisted on spending some time sightseeing. For all his trips to New York, Daniel had never gone sightseeing before and Jack had been a surprisingly good tour-guide even if they had argued about mostly everything, from what to see to where to have dinner. It had been weird; weird but not bad weird. 'No,' he said out loud, realising Sam was still waiting for him to speak. 'It wasn't bad.' He cut up another bite of pancake. 'Actually I think it was good for Jack too. We tracked down the widow of his old CO.'

'The one that died in the mission he was forced to relive?' Sam checked.

Daniel nodded. 'Barbara Michaels.'

Sam stirred her cereal. 'What was she like?'

'Nice.' Daniel said. 'She was living in upstate New York. Very excited to hear from Jack.' He shovelled in his pancake, hastily chewed and swallowed. 'She's remarried. Apparently her son, the one she had with John, Jack's friend, he's applying for the academy.'

'Wow.' Sam lifted her eyebrow. 'I guess we'll have to watch out for him in the cadets.'

'Maybe.' Daniel murmured. His eyes caught on a young Lieutenant staring at Sam across the mess. 'Don't look now but I think you have an admirer.'

'Hmmm?' Sam glanced across the room. She turned to Daniel with a smile. 'That's not an admirer. It's just Lieutenant Simmons. He volunteered to participate in the chair study.'

'Oh, did he?' Daniel teased. 'Are you sure he was interested in the chairs?'

'Who was interested in the chairs?' Jack slipped into the seat next to Sam as Teal'c took the remaining empty chair next to Daniel.

Sam shot Daniel a warning look; there was no need to embarrass the young officer.

Daniel waved his fork. 'Oh nobody.'

Jack stared at him for a moment before he allowed the archaeologist off the hook. Instead he smiled back at Sam as she smiled a welcome at him. His brown eyes ran over her briskly ascertaining she was OK. He had checked in with Sam every day on the pretext of letting her know how Daniel was doing and despite her assurances she was fine, he hadn't really believed it until that moment. She looked good, he decided, and acknowledged that maybe Fraiser had been right. The time he and Daniel had been away had renewed Sam's confidence in her ability to stand on her own two feet. 'So I hear your chairs went off to Area 51.' Jack commented.

'Yes, sir.' Sam smiled. 'We got a lot of interesting data though.'

'I'm sure you did.' Jack broke in before she could start to tell him the detail.

Sam leaned forward as though he hadn't spoken. 'You know Doctor Fraiser ran some tests to find out why the chairs didn't work for Teal'c and me?'

Jack and Daniel nodded.

'Well, the chairs were unable to read our minds for completely different reasons.' Sam said.

'The Goa'uld I carry produces a second brain wave that interferes with the chair's ability to read my thoughts.' Teal'c explained as he dug into the mountain of food in front of him.

'But my results showed a completely different cause.' Sam said triumphantly.

'Oh?' Jack prompted as he poured milk over his cereal.

'The chair had a problem connecting to my brain because of the protein marker in my blood stream.' Sam smiled. 'Doctor Fraiser's going to include the findings in her latest report to the Pentagon. Hopefully it'll reassure them about me and convince them to lift my restriction to the base.'

'That's great news, Sam.' Daniel said sincerely.

'Excellent news, Carter.' Jack added.

Sam nodded. 'Yes, sir. General Hammond's pretty hopeful.'

'The chairs have gone though, right?' Jack checked.

She repressed a sigh. 'Yes, sir. The chairs have gone to Area 51.'

'Good.' Jack's eyes moved to Daniel on the opposite side of the table. The younger man still seemed a little fragile to him. There was no doubt Daniel's experience on P7J989 had rocked the archaeologist to his core. 'So, you guys ready for…' his mind went blank. 'Where are we going again, Carter?'

'P3R636, sir.' Sam said with a smile. She started expanding on an observation from the MALP readings and Jack absently listened as he watched Daniel respond. A couple of missions, Jack told himself firmly, a couple of missions to get back on his feet again and put the events with the Gamekeeper behind him; that's all Daniel needed.

fin.


End file.
